


I'll Take Care of You

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring!Steve, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Danny, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets sick and Steve takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

Steve stood in the doorway of their bedroom as he watched his boyfriend finally get some sleep after another night of coughing and blowing his nose.

He wondered how on Earth Danny managed to get himself sick in ninety-five degree weather was beyond him.

He walked into the room and pulled the sheet up to cover the blond from where he kicked it off during the night.

Danny had banned Steve to the guest room while he recovered. He didn’t want Steve to get sick as well. Steve rolled his eyes and completely ignored Danny’s banishment.

He cleaned the floor of scattered tissues and threw them into the trashcan. He went to the bathroom and we a washcloth with cold water and went back to the bedroom.

He placed the rag on Danny’s forehead and wiped away the dried sweat on Danny’s face and chest. Steve replaced the rag and grabbed Danny’s medicine and placed it on the nightstand.

He measured out the cough syrup and placed it next to the meds. Steve started running his fingers through Danny’s sweat slicked hair and watched as he slept on.

Danny turned his head into the touch and opened his eyes. He looked at his boyfriend through half-lidded eyes. He smiled softly at Steve.

“Hey.” he greeted hoarsely.

Steve smiled back. “Hey yourself. How do you feel today?”

Danny moaned and closed his eyes. “Like I got hit by a truck.”

Steve chuckled and reached for the glass of water and the meds and handed them to Danny. “Time for medicine and then you gotta eat something.”

Danny obediently took the meds and cough syrup. He fell back down to the bed, too weak to sit up any longer.

He groaned. “Babe, you know I can barely keep anything down.”

Steve stared at him sternly or as Danny calls it ‘aneurysm face’. “Daniel, you have to keep your strength up. I’m going to get you some broth.”

Danny sighed. “Yes mother.” he picked up a tissue to blow his nose and threw it in the direction of the trashcan. Naturally, he missed it completely.

Steve rolled his eyes and picked it up and put it in the trashcan. He went downstairs to get started on the broth.

Steve was almost finished with the broth when his phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw Kono’s picture on the screen.

“Hey Kono.” he said in way of greeting.

“Hey boss. Howzit?” she greeted cheerfully.

“Fine. Everything’s fine. Just making Danny some broth.” he answered.

“How is the patient?” she chuckled.

“Resting, finally. Another restless night of coughing and sneezing amongst other things.”

Kono scrunched up her face. “TMI boss. I’ll let you go. Just wanted to check up on you guys. Bye.”

“Later Kono.” he hung up the phone and took the mug of broth up to Danny.

Steve entered the bedroom and sat down next to Danny. He helped him sit up and handed Danny the mug.

Danny brought the mug up to his lips and took a sip of the warm broth. He sighed when he felt the hot broth spread throughout his aching body and settle deep in his stomach.

He took a few more sips before handing the mug over to Steve. “That’s all I can handle right now.”

Steve took the mug and placed it on the bedside table. He carefully laid Danny back down on the bed and placed a soft kiss to Danny’s forehead.

“Feel any better?” Steve asked as he threaded his fingers through Danny’s unruly hair.

Danny closed his eyes and hummed. “Yeah, a little bit. Love you Steve.”

Steve smiled softly down at Danny. He kept petting Danny’s hair and he leaned forward and kissed Danny’s forehead again.

“I’m glad. I love you too, Danny. Get some more rest babe, you’ll feel better.”

Steve stood up from the bed and went back to the bathroom to get a cool cloth. He entered the bedroom and sat beside Danny again and started to wipe over his heated skin.

He sat there and watched as Danny relaxed into the mattress and finally get the much needed sleep that he needed.

Steve set the warm cloth on the bedside table and then crawled behind Danny and wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist.

He gently stroked over Danny’s body, lulling him into a deeper sleep, and listened to Danny’s soft snores. Steve kissed the back of Danny’s neck and settled in for a quick nap.

 


End file.
